


Auburn

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, First Kiss, Haymitch being himself, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Haymitch just wants to see what Effie’s hair really looks like
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Auburn

“I think I actually miss the wigs.” Haymitch snorted from the doorway of Effie’s living quarters.

Effie, already highly agitated and feeling very much out of place, quickly turned from her mirror, that was far too tiny to be at all practical, and faced her old colleague with a look that tried its damndest to kill. 

“If you think I need your rotten humor now, you’ve never been more wrong in your life!” She hissed at him, even going so far as to throw down her precious make up brushes in frustration.

Haymitch raised his hands in a mock surrender. 

“Take it easy, Princess. I didn’t come to get your skirt in a knot.” He assured Effie with a sly smile. “Not that you have any skirts anymore...”

“Get. Out.” 

“What’s that thing you’re wearing now?” The former victor inquired, nodding to the wrap tied neatly around Effie’s head. 

“The only thing that I have thanks to these savages and their uniform code.” The capitol woman groaned, eyeing Haymitch carefully as he stepped inside of her tiny room and closed the sliding door behind him. “May I ask what exactly it is you are doing here?”

“I came to see how you were finding life in Thirteen.” Haymitch shrugged, taking a seat in the only chair available and lounging back with a long sigh. “I’ve yet to find anyone else that hates it as much as I do.”

“Well I suppose we do have one thing in common.” Effie huffed. “But I don’t have anything for you to drink if that’s what you’re after. So just go!”

“Why are you wearing that thing anyway?” Haymitch asked, nodding again to the wrap covering her head. “Don’t you have any real hair?”

“Well! Sobriety certainly hasn’t made you less rude!” Effie gasped at the query. “Of course I have hair! Why would I not!?”

“What color?” Haymitch pressed curiously.

“I...I’m not sure that’s any of your business!” Effie glared at him, her words slipping a bit at this sudden interest in her natural self.

“I’m sure whatever it looks like it’s not nearly as off putting as the picnic blanket you’ve covered it with.” Haymitch smirked at her again. “Come on. Just between us. What color?”

Effie blushed, her voice escaping her for a long moment as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“It’s auburn if you must know.” She admitted finally. “A sort of soft red matched with a bit of gold.”

“I know what auburn is, sweetheart.” Haymitch chuckled softly, looking her up and down in a way that Effie wasn’t quite sure that she liked very much.

It made her feel far too exposed without her proper clothing.

“Let’s see it then.” 

She blinked in shock at the audacity.

“Haymitch!” 

“What? I’m not askin for a strip tease am I?” He laughed. 

“I’ve never shown anyone..!”

“I won’t tell.” He promised.

There was a strange flicker of hope in his icy eyes that stirred Effie’s own curiosity.

“Why?” She asked him. “Why would you ever want to see such a thing?”

“Because I like a bet.” Haymitch replied simply, only furthering the confusion that now laid itself over Effie’s mind and hammering heart. 

“I don’t...”

“A bet, princess. I like to gamble. You follow me? It’s all I’ve got left now that President bitch face has taken away the liquor.”

“And why do your addictions have anything to do with my hair?” Effie demanded, becoming very much offended once more.

“This has got everything to do with your hair.” Haymitch explained. “See, I’m making a bet right now. I bet that if you take off that rag, whatever’s hidden away underneath it will fall down around that pretty face of yours and look a thousand times better than any of the crap you’ve ever tried to cover it up with.”

Effie was speechless again. Her cheeks heated and the slight blush over her face turned much darker.

“Wanna take that bet?” Haymitch offered.

Effie shook her head, trying to snap herself out of...whatever it was she was feeling now.

“I know how awful it is.” She confessed. “Sorry to disappoint but you’ve already lost.”

“Show me.” He pleaded. “I don’t believe you.”

There was another long silence between them, and Effie contemplated throwing him out for a good bit of it.

However, something deep inside of her wanted him to see. She wanted to show him her true self.

“What’s the wager then?” She inquired nervously, reaching to untie the scarf from around her head. “I must admit, I don’t have much to offer.”

“We’ll see about that.” Haymitch smiled, waiting eagerly as Effie worked to undo the knot in her hands. 

“I don’t know that you have anything that I would want to take either.” The disgraced escort sassed, drawing a chuckle from the yellow haired victor.

“We’ll figure something out.” He assured her. “Now let’s see.”

Effie drew in a deep breath for courage before taking down the wrap.

Her hair, now exposed, was still held up by pins, which she carefully took out one by one, allowing locks of golden fire to spill out around her face a bit at a time.

Haymitch watched with a devoted eye until the very last strand of strawberry blonde hair fell down over Effie’s cheek.

She looked...beautiful.

Her hair, her real hair, reached down just below her breasts. It was long and shimmering and...

“What are you doing?” Effie gasped when Haymitch rose from his seat and reached out to take a strand between his fingers.

Just as he expected, it was incredibly soft to the touch.

“Like silk.” He smirked, letting the little lock go again and gently stroking a blushing cheek instead. “I win.” He informed Effie. 

She snorted at him in disbelief. “Are you joking or blind?” She muttered, turning her eyes away from his before he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss against her lips.

Effie squeaked against his mouth at first, as she was certainly shocked, but it wasn’t difficult for her to melt into his embrace after that split second of confusion. 

Perhaps it was because she had always felt a small, less than platonic affection for Haymitch.

Or perhaps living underground for the past few weeks had rattled her brain beyond repair.

Either way, she didn’t refuse him. Not even when he cheekily popped open the top button of her jumpsuit.

“Is that all I get to see tonight?” He hummed against Effie’s mouth.

She probably should have slapped him for that, but she didn’t. In fact, she was quite surprised at how much she wanted this little game of theirs to continue.

“I suppose you did win the wager.” She admitted with a shy smile, pulling away just a bit to look at Haymitch with watery eyes. “Do you really like it?” She asked him. “My hair?”

“It’s beautiful.” He confirmed, pulling her in then for another kiss. “And I’m willing to bet the rest of you is too.”


End file.
